A base bracket assembly for shelving is required to securely engage a shelf upright at one end of the bracket assembly, the other end of the bracket assembly resting on the floor. The end of the bracket assembly engaging the shelf upright must have sufficient strength to resist bending due to loads on upper shelves both to the front and to the rear of the shelf upright.
The base bracket assembly is generally secured to the shelf upright with the upright lying on the floor. The upright is then raised to a vertical position and placed, with the base bracket assembly firmly secured thereto, in its desired position on the floor.
It is an object of this invention to provide a base bracket having excellent strength when the upright it is secured to is subjected to both front loading and back loading.
It is a further object to provide a base bracket that is firmly secured to the upright whereby the bracket does not disengage from the upright during movement of the bracket-upright combination from one point to another on the floor.